Last Stand
by StarSpiliter
Summary: Ender receives a call to return to battle school. Clara and Doctor get lost in space and are saved by mysterious woman. Loki builds an army to take over space. Alai and Petra are sent to space with a mission when they discover something unusual. Strangers, whose destiny will soon come together when they start facing the same enemy...
1. The Darkness

This is fanfiction. All the characters belong to their owners (companies, writers). The storyline is original and created by me.

Genre: Science fiction/fantasy

Characters: Loki Laufeyson (based on "Thor" movies), Clara Oswin Oswald (based on "Doctor Who" series), 11th Doctor (based on "Doctor Who" stories), Juliet (created by me), Andrew Wiggin (based on "Ender's Game"), River Song (based on "Doctor Who" series), Odin (based on "Thor" series), Frigga (based on "Thor"), Bean ("Ender's Game"), Alai ("Ender's Game"), Petra ("Ender's Game"), Hanna (mine), Silvester (mine) etc.

* * *

**First rule: **do not wonder.

**Second rule: **fight for your own good and for the common greatness.

**Third rule: **true heroes never give up

* * *

Ender was falling and falling. It seemed like eternity to him; although only several years have passed. He knew he had changed. He felt the change in heart, the strong wind blowing in his dreams every nights as he heard the screams out thousands and millions innocent victims of his genocide. He couldn't fall asleep for a long time; he just fell and fell into the deep shadows of night, that where touching his knees and hugging his manly shoulders.

_I am not a boy. Not anymore._

Telling the truth, he never was one. He always fought against the waves of current and adjusted himself to the circumstances surrounding him but he didn't remember being a boy or even being a person. It's like the cruel world took him from his home, many years ago and let him go in the universe, spinning endlessly, not being able to grab on something or push from someone. Ender was a joke of gravity. The one that he made at the time when he sat in the space ship with other kids. That one. Just a lot of funnier and at the same time much more cruel.

"Ender!" He heard a voice in his head. It was Valentine. How long has he not seen her? How long has he not heard hear voice? It seemed decades ago now; like a past shadow, Valentine showed up herself in his darkest nightmares. He wished he could see her again but he doubt the fact that she was alive still. When they start traveling together, at the age of 12 they ways quickly separated - Valentine went to safe her own future, the one she wanted to build; Ender had a promise to keep and he had to go through fire and ice to protect the precious gift he had been given. He brought peace and understanding to different species he met along the way and also helped the The Hive Queen to evolve in new born planet that had just the right environment for the new Queen of the realm.

And then he left.

Even now he wondered, why has he done so? He could have stayed with Formic Queen and watch her children evolve and grow, explore their culture. He could have stayed with Valentine, if he wanted to. He could have spent eternities with her and her new friends. He could have also stayed in another planets and live there, disappear from I.F. notice but he didn't resist. The offer came and at the same day, Andre Wiggin flew back to the place which caused him mines of pain inside heart. For what reason? He could not understand still. He just knew a desire and the sorrow that kept him chained to that place. He also met another truth - he missed friends. Dink, Petra, Alai, Bean. They made clear importance to him and last time he saw them was fairly long ago. He had spoken with Petra ever since several times but they kept growing silent. He undestood; as Valentine, she was building a new life and that life did not consisted of Ender only.

He felt the strong bump as he slept in artificial sleep. They must be here, in Eros. They must have gotten back to the Command School, to place which held so much memories and most of them weren't that great after all. He didn't bother to wake up yet; he took pleasure in the last moments of sleep he could get before he will be Meg by unfamiliar faces and congratulated as commander Wiggins. He could not stand it; he needed extra moments of silence before it.

And yet, he manage to wake up all dressed and with no emotions when he saw the du view of planet that once was like a second home to him.

"Welcome to Eros, Commander Wiggin." The artificial voice in the planet told him as he looked throught the small window. Soon the door opened and his plane smoothly rode inside the dark hole inside the city. It was nighttime - he could swear, everyone was sleeping but Command School. All the lights seemed flush open from that place straight to Ender as he entered the sad garage and was surrounded by mechanical instruments that almost at the same moment started repairing his starship.

The door opens and Wiggin entered rea lity as it was - back to the Command School. Back to the place where he wanted to be the least. He was happy that no one came to meet him but at the same moment, as he walked out he was wrong. There was a woman standing in the doorway to the school. She was about Ender's age. Looked strong and young, psychologically though. She didn't have a smile on her face just a casual formality and firm eyes staring at him. And yet at the same moment Andrew Wiggin saw the young lady some part of him related her to his past and he tried to scan thigh the faces but could not remember hers. Who she was?

"Commander Wiggins, it's a pleasure to see you back at Command School. My name is Juliet Hart, Commander of Aviation Wing."

Julit Hart. He had never met her but Andrew definitely knew who she was. She was a survivor, the one and only that somehow survived the genocide of Formics and got back to Earth in safety. How? No one knew, not even Wiggins. At the same moment he felt pain - how many people like that he sent to death? How many friend she has seen dying because of him? And the most important part how did she feel when he sent her straight into death? He was eager to ask questions but didn't want any answers. It hurts him to see her because it reminded him of the cruel animal he was for Formics and his fellow fleet memebers. He wanted to whisper words of sorry but couldn't.

"Thank you, Commander Hart." He decided to keep formality but as he look into her deep blue eyes he understood the pain she felt seeing him. He felt the same. He knew that was his fault and that was his greatest fall in her eyes.

"I will escort you to your room, Commander Wiggins." She said coldly like she wouldn't have a soul, turned on her heel and went straight down the corridor of darkness. Everything was surrounded by shades and metal - Ender noticed. It was cold inside but not cold for body, cold for soul like they wanted to destroy every detail of human life inside this place. Soon, in the maze of walls they reached huge metal doors with golden table hanging on them. "Commander Andrew Wiggins" it said and Ender felt bad at that very moment - it reminded him of the past times, many years ago.

"The schedule is in your computer, Commander. Please be sharp on time tomorrow. " She didn't smile, in fact she had no emotions at all. Just her eyes showed something different, an emotion, hurt. Ender wanted to say something but even before he was able to open his mouth commander turned around and walked away, disappearing in metal darkness.

Wigging took a deep breath and open his chamber doors, entering the Commander suite. He quickly checked the computer and set an alarm for breakfast before going to sleep.

Andrew had hard time falling asleep. The places, the people - everything mashed up into one, destroying his soul slowly and deeply, over and over again in the dreams. The last face he saw belonged to Juliet. Her scream as she saw her friends dying. That was the last face he saw before he fell into the night.


	2. The Pain

"Hello guys! Thanks for everyone who is reading my story (I know, that barely anyone knows about it but still, I am thankful)! I hope that you like it and will continue reading as I will continue to improve my English. Please, don't forget to leave a strong review and follow the story. I will be glad to know what I do wrong and what I do right! Thanks!

* * *

_He is the perfect leader. He is again what we need, Mandra. Universe needs that kind of savior. Ender Wiggin, someone who fights as a hero, not as monster. I analysed all of them. The Doctor is a clever mastermind, I have to admit but he is too protective, too kind. He disobeys and communicates. The girl, his partner, she has too much sensitivity. She is smart but nowhere close to Ender. Plus, she is from the past Earth. The evil master is courageous but he's a bit of fool, don't you think? Not much a trickster out of him. And then we have a mystery. A survivor, known as Juliet or how does she prefers to be called? Prisoner number seven. Let Ender deal with her. She is a mystery - to young to be on a fleet, to young to be a child of any of the people in that war. There is some strange wibe coming from her. I need to know. I need to know. _

* * *

"Doctor tried his best to save the falling or better to describe sinking tardis. It was a dangerous circumstances he was in, it was a dangerous and precious person he was with that he didn't want to die right now. About himself he really didn't care that much. Somehow he knew that the death will come anyways. Or regeneration, which was even worse. Thoughts about it made him cold. Made him vain and empty and for a mere second he wanted to stop. It's better to die, than to not exists and leave Clara with someone who might not be as good as he is. Who might hurt her with coldness and darkness. Doctor was afraid of that, afraid that that someone after him might be different.  
"Clara, hold on!" He shouted to her as she was tightly grabbing on one of the chairs in the middle of falling tardis that he created specially for her in the longer journeys.  
"I am, Doctor!" She replied with delightful tone as everything was swinging around. How could she stay so calm and not excited at all at some times? Humans were still a bit of mystery to Doctor. Of course, Oswin Oswald was not as usual human being as it could be. She was special and she was only one in that way made. He valued her a lot for what she did; she cared about him and he gave her his time, even if he knew it would last long. He gave as much as he could to her. "It's a bit hard to concentrate, when we are falling like that straight to the asteroid!" Now her voice sounded scared. She sounded as she might be dying or near death and at that moment 11th knew, it was not a good sign.  
"He scanned the screens in front of him. All of them showed the right parameters expect that one, that Clara noticed. He showed the upcoming asteroid right on the left corner, only few miles away.  
"Damn it.  
And since when did Doctor picked up human slang?He spent so much time with a human girl that he might have adopted her system already. He looked to the asteroid again and tried to shift ship in another direction but faced another problem. It wasn't just one tiny asteroid, it was the whole belt he was flying in. The situation went out of control and he knew for sure, with broken tardis he will not make it extremely far.  
"Em, Clara?" He seemed lost but Clara was looking at the screen with big dark eyes wide open. She tried to figure out the best way to solve this problem. Doctor knew, that she has no wish to die, neither did he. So they both concentrated on the computer screen and button.  
"Two left!" She shouted as she spotted two more coming on right direction. They successfully avoided the crash but tardis bumped into one of the smaller asteroid rocks. "On the right there is a tiny bit of a cluster! We have to fly around!" Clara insisted as they tried to get the clear ground again and follow teh determined pattern. They worked so hard and didn't miss most of the asteroids but some smaller once still hit the ship. At the very end, they were so tired that one really big chunk in universe slipped out of their attention.  
"Doctor!" He heard a scream and they both looked at each other, eyes desperate, without no hope. The impact was coming fast, Clara took 11th hand and pressed it hardly.  
"At the moment of impact they understood that nothing happened. There was no hit. Just the woman standing in the tardis dorway. How did she get in? Still was a mystery.  
"Who...how..."Doctor seemed lost as he looked to the woman and couldn't know who she is. He didn't recognize the face or the structure, he didn't know why she is here. She had curly brown autumn hair, short cut but really full, almost covering her shoulders. Her eyes were big blue skylight color. They stared at both with suspicion and curiosity. "Who are you? How did you get inside?" He finally asked her.  
She smiled for a second before presenting them both with answer.  
"My name is Sol and I am a goddess of sun."

* * *

Ender woke up from the strong bell right into his ears. For a second he didn't realize what that was and just in second though his brains acknowledge him as being back to battle school. He wanted to turn around and sleep more, drift away in darkness and forget all the places and the faces he has seen through his entire life. But something didn't let him and that power was stronger than any forces he had faced while living in isolation. It was Juliet's face that came to his minds and locked her eyes onto his. He seemed to loose track of time staring at them when he realized that he just closed his eyes for second and then saw her. He needed to get her away from his minds; there was no way he could help a girl.  
But at the same moment, he followed some kind of curiosity. Where is she from? How she survived? And most of all - why is she so young? There is no possible way that she is fifty years old, unless she was fixed with some kind of new human technology. There is also no way that she is not human - she is to elastic, too human. Her eyes is a reflection filled with feelings - she can't be a droid. Ender's head exploded from questions he wanted to ask her. He doubted that he will see her soon, tho.  
Ender got up from bed and put on his commander suit. This one was more flexible, adjustable to his body than any other suit he had. Wiggin started questioning humanity - how fast they were able to go hand in hand with technology since the time he left. Of course, for him it was only eight years back in past but for humans it was more. How many he wondered, twenty, thirty? Maybe more. He traveled fast, no time passed for him.  
Suddenly Commander realized that everyone he once knew might be dead. Every single face he saw might be gone from surface. That thought hurt him but he also understood that he wasn't attached to them. He had to let them go, whether they were his friends or enemies.  
Ender left the bunker and headed down corridor to the dinning hall. He touched the walls as he went, passed the rooms with uncommon names and surnames, went through passages never seen before, saw faces that did not recognize him. The order he got was from man named Alan Gustaphen. He wondered where he came from and how did he ended up on fleet. How all those people ended up on fleet? Most of them seemed older than Ender was. He didn't question that, rules probably changed. Nobody needs innocent children to save the world anymore.  
Then why is he here again? Will he become a training captain? Or there is a new war going on? Maybe they simply wanted him back. No, that's to simple and to unlikely. Nobody wanted him back. There was no one to come back for.  
He took his food plate and sat down in the hall. Alone, on the table. Empty chairs were surrounding him but for Ender - they were not empty. He saw the familiar faces smiling to him, laughing with him. It's like surviving battle school again and again, just more painfully. Suddenly, a noise met his ears. Someone sat down on his table. Juliet. "Good morning, commander." She said. She didn't smile, in fact, Ender looked at her and wondered if she has any emotions at all.  
"Good morning. " He said plainly as if there would be no feelings in him too. He wanted to ask something, carry on conversation but silence was satisfactory too.  
"How does it feel to be back?" Juliet broke the silence. Probably she felt uncomfortable, Wiggin did not notice it. He did not know what to say. He had two options - lie or tell the truth but does she care? She suffered more than Ender did.  
"Good." He lied. Instantaneously he saw a shift in her, provoked emotion. That was interesting, he thought. Now he wanted to know more, to know what she is thinking.  
"Commander, you are lying." She stated simply.  
"How do you know? What makes you think so?" He trained her mind in a way. He tried to figure out what is she made from. How smart is she? What is she?  
"Your cheeks rose up when you told it. Only slightly and unnoticeable but I can see it. Your eyelids moved faster than usual human eyelids for a mere second. Your eyebrows also told me something - insecurity, I detected. You also moved your hand from the plate and checked your pocket, like you would be hiding something. " She didn't hide anything from him - it was a bold answer.  
"Very good." He was slightly impress of the details she notice. Of course, she was a flight commander for a reason, she had to be detailed like that.  
"So how do you feel really, commander? Does it feel good to know that many people you knew are dead? Does it feel good to see so many changes? Does _death_ feels good?" Juliet's questions had no feelings. She was looking straight to Ender's eyes but he could see hatred in them. She did not care, she did not bother to care. She wanted to torture him, make him feel guilty.  
"You answer me. You already know, why bother to ask trying make me look guilty?" He ignored her. Did not acknowledge her as a person, rather as a subject.  
"Maybe I want your lips to speak truth. Maybe I want to hear it as it is. Is that hard, commander Wiggins?" She was being playful. Wiggin understood. How long has she wondered her around these old men? Probably around ten years. She needed a companion and even if she hated Wiggin, she did not show her pain.  
"You hate me." He simply told her. That was the end of the conversation, she did not tell anything else. She was silent and never looked at Ender. He thought he might moved to subject to fast but he didn't care much. By the end of breakfast she finally looked into him.  
"I don't hate you. I pity you. You couldn't stay here any minute longer after genocide and yet, you're here again. Did you expected anyone you love to be around? No, commander Wiggins, there is no one left here for you. There has never been." Juliet stood up, taking her plate and turning around. Ender got lost; he felt defenseless. That was not true, right? Someone was here for him, it always has been. He may not see it but he might feel it.  
"Wait." He stopped her. "You're wrong." She raised an eyebrow, expecting some kind ridiculous answer. "Now I have you."

* * *

Petra and Alai were sitting in a ship for third day almost. They were not as far from Eros, relatively speaking, as they thought they were. But it was just enough far for them - they didn't know what was going on down there. If there are any survivors, if there any people left living.  
"Petra!" Alai shouted. He was sitting near the _mode_ control for almost four hours, looking at empty screens, trying to find something that they both were looking for. What fleet wanted - that was the question. They were scanning and scanning the same places in space without no results. Every time they thought they found it, it appeared to be something else. Nothing unusual.  
"You think you got it?" It was almost ironical for Petra to say that. They both knew that chances are really low.  
"I spotted something but only for a second, then it disappeared." His voice was disappointed. Usual stuff.  
"Let me take a look." Petra didn't want Alai to give up. Fleet sent them here on purpose. They were looking for something, something important, she knew. She quickly look through the screens - no results. She checked the domain base but it was empty - like signal had never passed. Suddenly, she rose her head up to the front window. "Turn of the screens." She asked and Alai followed her order. She saw it. Two sleep coffins, just floating in the middle of space. No ship, no debris, nothing left, just two coffins.  
"Do you think, that they are dead?" He asked softly.  
"We don't even know what's inside them. They might not be humans at all."  
"I should go and take them, we have to take a look."  
Petra did not speak at all. After an hour coffins were inside their ship, on the very front. They were cold, extremely old and tightly closed. Like they were designed specifically for drifting in space without ships.  
"Do you think we should open them?" Petra asked.  
"We have to look inside. What if they are alive?" Alai still expected it not to be a waste. He expected nearly fifty years old coffins to be a filled with live human meet.  
"Alai...I don't.."She couldn't finish as he pressed the buttons and opened the sarcophagus. In one of them, there was a body of women, about twenty five - thirty years old, other carried a man, a little younger than a woman, about twenty years old. The most shocking thing was that they were breathing. Alai carefully disconnected them from the artificial air pump and unhooked the cables. They started breathing independently and soon their eyes opened. Filled with surprise, with shock and a lot of mixed emotions, they both sat. Boy started vomiting almost immediately and Alai handed him a bucket. Woman was silent. She seemed like she was drifting in dream state. She didn't say a word, she stood up while Petra was monitoring her actions.  
"M'am?" She asked once when woman got out of the coffin and went straight to one of the processing computers. She was unconscious about everything. "M'am, are you okay?" She asked. That was foolish. Of course she wasn't. She slept for fifty years. No one even knows who she is, maybe she doesn't remember anything at all. Woman started typing in computer. "What are you doing?" Petra got closer to the screen. Her fingers were moving rapidly fast as she went through the computer screen, finding information. She typed in names and addresses and finally found the right one. She turned around and looked at scared Petra.  
"Juliet."


End file.
